


Shattered.

by stanpristin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpristin/pseuds/stanpristin
Summary: Yves should have known sooner.





	Shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hHh stan loona

Yves should have known better. Looking back, all the signs were placed right in front of her. It was just her - being her stupid self - not realising sooner. Even her friend, Jinsoul, had figured it out before her, and Jinsoul wasn’t the girl who was spending all of her time with her. 

Even so, it had hurt Yves to come home everyday, and for the first thing she sees to see Viian sobbing on the couch, not knowing any ways to help the poor girl. To be fair, Yves should really be thanking Jinsoul - for she was the one who first propose the idea. But since Yves only ever spoke to either Heejin or Vivi, randomly thanking her seemed out of question. 

Nevertheless, she dragged her tired self back to the couch where Viian was previously lay, and sat there, breathing slowly. After a few minutes in silence, silently debating whether or not to text Viian back, she got up and flipped the calendar over. There was a big red circle over her birthdate, where Viian had happily crossed it off, making sure to never forget it. How ironic it was, that a few months ago she swore she’d never forget her birthday, yet here she is – alone.

In Yves’ defence, Viian hadn’t been home recently. She was always out with Haseul or Yeojin, so there weren’t really many days where they were both free. It had happened maybe once or twice in the past month, and even then, nobody spoke a word. Even though she would never vocalise it, Yves missed how they were. To this day, she had no idea what or who changed Viian from a bright girl, to this mess who rarely spoke to her.

___

The next week was rather torturous, considering Yves was the only one without a soulmate by her side. Sure, she and Viian still hadn’t officially broken up, but that’s only because they’re not talking. So, whilst Jinsoul and Junguen discuss something secret with each other – Jinsoul was the one blushing as Jungeun just teased her – Yves stood there, wondering what to do, then her eyes landed on Choerry. She still wasn’t dating anyone, but there was a rumour that a new girl was coming to the school soon, so that was a possibility. Or, if Viian wasn’t going to talk anytime soon…

“What do you think?” Heejin’s voice snapped her out of her messy thoughts, and so she could only shrug her shoulders, clearly not listening. Heejin just shrugged it off, continuing with her plan. Choerry noticed Yves’ slightly distressed face, and was about to ask her what was wrong, when she noticed Viian herself walking over to them. 

As if a miracle happened, Yves heard Viian speak, soft and slowly. “Heejin.” Heejin’s focused eyes turned to those of a deer in headlights, as she, too, was shocked by Viian’s voice that seemed like it hadn’t been heard for decades. Nonetheless, she continued, “May I borrow Yves for a second?”

Without wasting a second, she nodded. “She’s all y-yours.” She said, in the politest way possible as to not scare the girl away again.

“I should think so,” Was her only reply as she took Yves’ soft hand into her own, walking away. 

___________________

“ViVi, I-“

“First of all, what’s with the old nickname? Wasn’t that established… a while ago?”

“Yes, I know, but..lots of things were. You’ve changed, so why can’t I?”

“I haven’t changed.” She replied almost instantly, and to this, Yves just scoffed.

“Right, whatever.” 

“Look, I want to fix things, and I was hoping you would, also. But by the way you’re talking now, I should take that back.”

Almost star-stuck, Yves pinched herself. “Y-You what?”

Viian breathed in, and sighed loudly and chewed on her lip, almost unsure of what to say next. Yves was about to speak up again, when she finally spoke once more. “It doesn’t matter now. I-I miss you, I was hoping you’d miss me, too. But by the way you’re speaking to Choerry almost every day…”

Yves laughed. “Vivi, I spoke to her because you weren’t speaking. What else was I supposed to do? Things have been awkward, you can’t ignore that.”

“Yes, I know, I was just…thinking.”

It was more than thinking, even Yeojin would realise that.

Yves stared at the floor, wondering what to say next to erase the awkward silence between the two. “So…are things normal now?”

Viian just smiled back at her, “What’s normal to you?”

Staring back at her, Yves grabbed her hands, “What we were before. I just…you’re amazing, Viian, and I’d hate to lose you over something like again. You deserve better, I’m sorry.”

Viian smiled. “It’s not your fault. I was dealing with it before I met you guys, to be fair, it sort of – I don’t know – went away? After I met you. So, you’ve had a positive impact so far.”

So far.

“That’s good to know.”

“It’s also good to know that I’ll be home more often now. The job I have has more people that have applied, or so they told me. Maybe they’re just tired of seeing me there every day for hours on end.”

Yves shook her head, “I don’t need how anyone could get tired of someone as nice and caring as you.”

To this, Viian only smiled.  
__

That day, after school had ended, the nine girls had decided to walk home together, despite Viian expressing that she just wanted to walk with Yves, like she had done before.

“They aren’t that bad,” Yves whispered before they got to the gate, holding Viian’s hold tighter. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” She smiled, and for a second, Viian believed her.

As they got closer and closer to said gate, Viian’s hands stared to get sweatier, yet Yves didn’t seem to mind. Either she was just being nice and wasn’t saying anything, or she genuinely didn’t care. “Viian!” Haseul’s annoyingly loud voice calls over to her, and Viian freezes, yet continues walking as she tightens her grip on Yves’ hand.

‘You’re okay.’ 

Viian just wished she could believe it.

“I haven’t heard from you in ages!” Haseul exclaims. Viian just smiles at her.

“I know,” Her weak voice says, breaking a little and she sighs.

Viian clenches her fist, and Yves takes that to mean something, “She’s just been busy.” She begins. “But her boss has found other people to fill in for her.”

Haseul and Yeojn clap – Heejin and Hyunjin are too busy flirting with each other – and Viian just smiles gravely. “Great! So we can hang out more often?”

“Oh, uh…” Viian mutters, not really ready for that kind of commitment – I mean, hanging out with people you don’t really know is one thing, but hanging out with them whilst the person you like is with you? That’s g0t to be a recipe for disaster. “Sure.”

_______________________

The first day goes alright, although she wishes it had gone better. As expected, Yves just sat next to Choerry the whole time, and although they weren’t as bad as Heejin and Hyunjin, Viian just wishes she would stop feeling that way. Because, in reality, they aren’t even dating, and Yves probably likes Choerry more than she likes Viian – most people hang out with Viian for about a few months, then they find someone new to play with. Something about Yves and how she treats Choerry tells Viian that this is no new story, and she silently wishes it is, as selfish as that sounds.

Viian then thinks that it’s Yves’ birthday soon. She wonders if asking her out on her birthday will ruin it or not. It’s always worth a shot, but if Yves doesn’t even like her, then it’ll just ruin her birthday.

God. Why is life like this? Why can’t I have had a love life like Heejin and Hyunjin’s?

Viian just sighs, looking at the bottle of water she hadn’t touched. Her hands tremble, and she wasn’t sure whether it was because she was nervous, or if it was because it cold. She hoped it was the latter.

And, thanks to her luck, nobody noticed. Apart from Yves, that is.

“Vivi, are you cold?”

Fuck. 

“N-N-N-“

“I’ll take as a yes,” Jinsoul says, yet Yves doesn’t listen as she throws her jacket over to Viian, who catches it nervously.

She shakes her head, offering it back. “I-I can’t…That’s yours…”

“You can borrow it.” Yves simply states, sitting up so Choerry has to get off her lap. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. It’s not I’ve given it to anyone else, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Wait, what? 

Viian. It doesn’t mean anything. She’s just being nice, that’s all it is.

“Thanks.” She manages a smile before finally opening the water.

“Why’s she so shy around us?” She hears Jungeun whisper to Yves, and she chokes on her water. “Shit! I didn’t think you’d hear, I’m sorry,” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just…not used to speaking around people I don’t really know.”

“But…you’re not that close to Yves, either, yet you’ve got her jacket on.”

“Ah-“

Yves laughs. “Yeah, but I thought I was straight until a few months ago. People can change, genius.”

Viian pauses. Wait.

“I suppose.” Jungeun shrugs, giving Jinsoul her leftovers.

Feeling the awkwardness hanging in the air, Viian takes out a book from her bag, until Yves sits next to her. “Anything troubling you?”

She fidgets with the pages of the book, before returning it. “No.”

“You know I’m there for you,” Yves smiles to her, and for a second, Viian believes it.

________________________

Ever since they became friends, Viian had made a bunch of new friends – but it was mainly those seven, and apparently – Yeojin was friends with the new girl, Jiwoo, so she’d be joining their group, also, but Viian wasn’t really up for that, but they were Yves’ friends. She didn’t really belong in their group to begin with, so it’s not her place to decide who joins or not. If it weren’t for Yves feeling sorry for her, she would have no friends.

And that’s how Viian realised – she’s in with Ha Sooyoung and everything about it. But she’s scared that Choerry is, also. 

A few days roll by, and it’s Yves’ birthday. With shaking hands, Viian knocks on the door and through the window, she sees that everyone’s already there. Which means Choerry’s there. Her heart shouldn’t hurt like that, since they aren’t even dating, but it does and she hates it. Why can’t she be normal? 

“Hey! Come in, it’s cold.” Yves warns her, and as Viian walks through the door, Yves wraps her in her arms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I-It’s been three days.” Viivan stifles a laugh – how did she even get so lucky? She doesn’t deserve this. “It’s not t-that bad…”

“It is when it’s you.” Yves whines. “You’re my favourite person, Vii, you know that, right?”

Viian smiles. “I didn’t.”

Yves goes to say something, yet Viian hears Choerry say something in the background, and Yves sighs loudly.

“God, she’s so annoying, I apologise.” Yves pulls away and races into the other room before Choerry kills her.

‘She’s so annoying’. Did that mean – possibly – that she doesn’t like Yerim after all?

Viian doesn’t even realise that she’s been standing there for two minutes until Haseul speaks. “Oh, hey, Viian! Glad you came.”

Viian smiles. “I’m glad I did, too.”

Haseul just nods before joining the others.

“Haseul! Can I speak to Vivi for a second?” She hears Choerry’s voice call. 

Wait, since when did she know her nickname? She swears she’s only told Yves that nickname. Unless…

“Hey,” Choerry’s sickening smile greets her, and Vivi just smiles without saying anything. “You should say hi back when people greet you.”

Viian frowns. “You don’t need to be so rude.”

Despite it not being a joke, Choerry laughs under her breathe, though it’s more of a scoff. “I do. I know what you’re trying to do.”

Viian looks at her, and she looks behind her, where Yeojin throws a pen at Heejin. “Which is what, sorry?”

“Stop.” Is all that Choerry says, “You know what you’re fucking doing, Vivi, and it stops now.”

Viian shrugs. “Okay!” She throws her hands in the air before walking past her.

“Whatever, bitch.”

_______________________________

As the rest are playing games, Viian sits there, alone. She contemplates texting her friend, until Yves sits down next to her. “Everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” She shivers. 

“I’d give you my jacket, again, but Choerry got pissed – what did she say before, by the way?”

She sees Choerry glaring at her. “Oh. Nothing, it’s fine.”

Yves looked at her, eyebrows raising. “Really? Choerry’s a bit…how do I say it? She’s odd with everyone I like.”

What.

“W-W-W…” Viian stumbles over her words, trying to make a sentence out of them. 

“Wait, did I say that-“

“Sooyoung, what the fuck?” Choerry looks at her, never taking her eyes off her. “Really? When were you going to tell me?”

“Uhh…you’d find out eventually,” Yves tells her, plain and simple. “Look, Yerim, stop.”

“Why? I thought you liked me.”

“You thought wrong.”

Whilst those two are debating over something as black and white as Yves not liking Yerim back, Viian just sits there, processing everything that’s happened.

Yves likes her back.

Ha Sooyoung likes her.

THE ‘Yves’ likes her, Wong Viian. 

This is a dream.

It can’t be real.

It can’t.

“Viian?” A soft voice calls her name, and she softens immediately as she opens her eyes. “Are you okay?”

She can’t hide her smile as she says, “I’m better than okay.”

It hasn’t been the first time she’s dreamt about the day that Yves revealed her feelings for her, and it isn’t the first time she’s doubted it, either. Because – really – why would someone as perfect as Sooyoung like someone as plain and boring as Viian?

“You know I love you, right?” She questions, and Viian almost laughs.

“Yes,” She replies, the smile never leaving her slightly pink face. “And I love you even more.”

And she can’t believe that the same Ha Sooyoung that always flirted with Yerim, is now hers.


End file.
